gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Nigel
Nigel is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a stranger/freak in Grand Theft Auto V. Description Nigel is a British tourist in Los Santos who, along with his friend Mrs. Thornhill, is obsessed with Vinewood celebrities and spends his holiday in Los Santos stalking them and stealing some of their possessions to add to Mrs. Thornhill's collection. He is also the giver of the missions Vinewood Souvenirs which are side-missions done by Trevor Philips. Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill request that Trevor steal various celebrity souvenirs for them, including the collar from Kerry McIntosh's dog, a golden tooth from Love Fist's Willie, Mark Fostenburg's golf club and Tyler Dixon's swimming trunks. Over the course of these missions, Trevor assaults the various celebrities to obtain the requested items and even goes as far as killing Mark Fostenburg. After retrieving the items, Trevor meets up once more with Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill to deliver the desired souvenirs. During the meeting, the couple spot their favourite action star, Al Di Napoli, and ask Trevor to help them get him to a "private interview" they'd set up in an abandoned garage. Trevor takes Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill on a high-speed car chase after Di Napoli, who ultimately crashes his car and gets kidnapped by the elderly stalkers. After holding him captive for a few days, Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill decide they can't keep Al locked up any more, since he refuses to eat and they fear he'll starve. The elderly Brits ask Trevor what they can do and he suggests to either release him somewhere in the countryside where they can get away before he can contact anyone or "sending him on a trip he can't come back from". Since they are, as Nigel himself puts it, "not very good with goodbyes", the Brits ask Trevor to take care of Al and then send him away. The player then gets to choose whether they kill Al by parking the car he's stuck in on the railway line or they drive out to the countryside and let him go. Trevor can even blow up the car before entering it and kill Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill. Either way, Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill make no further appearances in the game. Mission Appearences * Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill (Boss) * Vinewood Souvenirs - Kerry (Voice/Boss) * Vinewood Souvenirs - Willie (Voice/Boss) * Vinewood Souvenirs - Tyler (Voice/Boss) * Vinewood Souvenirs - Mark (Voice/Boss) * Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli (Boss) * Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act (Boss) Gallery Nigel_GTAVpc_Portrait.png|Nigel. Nigel.JPG|Nigel in GTA V. Trivia *During Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli, if the player drives on the left-hand side of the motorway, Nigel will comment on Trevor "driving on the proper side of the road", a reference to the fact that vehicles drive on the left-hand side of the road in the United Kingdom. *Nigel's name could be a reference to Nigel Thornberry from The Wild Thornberrys animated series. The name "Mrs Thornhill" supports this argument. Navigation pl:Nigel es:Nigel de:Nigel (V) Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Random characters